


Тронь его

by Heidel



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: Пост-муви виньетка, в которой у Соло происходит стычка с Сандерсом.





	Тронь его

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Touch Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979318) by [FabulaRasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulaRasa/pseuds/FabulaRasa). 



> Беты ShotaLouch и Лисенок Лис

— Я взял на себя смелость позвонить вашим начальникам и проинформировать их о вашем новом назначении в А.Н.К.Л., — сказал Уэверли. — Они без каких-либо проблем согласились, так что вам не придётся беспокоиться об этом. 

Соло поднял брови. 

— В самом деле, — сказал он. — Почему-то мне с трудом в это верится. 

— Ну, я признаюсь, Сандерса мне пришлось немного поубеждать. Но как только я объяснил ему важность работы, которую вы и Курякин будете выполнять для А.Н.К.Л., геополитическое значение вашего вклада, он, конечно, сразу же согласился.

— Конечно, — скептически сказал Соло. Он мог представить, на что был похож этот разговор. Очень жаль, что он при этом не присутствовал и не слышал, как Сандерс бушует и брызгает слюной и у него, вероятно, лопается несколько сосудов. Эта мысль заставила Соло улыбнуться, а его манжеты словно сделались ещё более щегольскими. 

Но только ночью, лёжа в своей кровати, он начал думать о том, что значит быть по-настоящему свободным. Только когда этот груз упал с его плеч, он понял, как крепко был связан. После того, как эти путы были обрезаны, каким-то образом стало проще взглянуть на них, тогда как прежде он, в основном, старался об этом не задумываться. Но теперь он был свободным человеком. Один телефонный звонок от занимающего выгодное положение человека — и всё закончилось. Он больше не был во власти Сандерса. Он всегда думал о Сандерсе как о досадной неприятности. Удивительно было узнать, что на самом деле он его ненавидел.

— Я собираюсь на встречу с КГБ, — сказал Курякин на следующее утро за завтраком. — Последняя встреча, прежде чем они передадут меня А.Н.К.Л. Ты встречаешься со своим куратором, да?

— А, — сказал Соло, поставив чашку с кофе. — Наверное, нет. Нет.

— Должно быть, он не очень хороший куратор.

— Почему ты так думаешь?

Курякин пожал плечами. 

— Похоже, он тебе не нравится.

— Любить людей — это часть нашей работы?

Курякин вернулся к своему тосту, никак не комментируя эти слова. Соло рассматривал свой кофе. 

— Он не мой куратор, — сказал он. — Он мой тюремщик. Я работал на него вместо того, чтобы гнить в тюремной камере. Он не позволит мне забыть об этом. Трудно поверить, что этого не было в моем личном деле в КГБ.

— У тебя нет личного дела, Ковбой. Мы заводим их для хороших шпионов, а не для американских взломщиков. 

— Ну, ну, Большевик. Не нужно кипятиться только потому, что моё личное дело было закодировано. Им пришлось всё записать, что быть уверенными, что никакие неграмотные русские шпионы не смогут это понять.

Курякин, встав, взял ещё один тост, и, наклонившись, шлёпнул Соло по затылку, а после этого ушёл. Соло несколько мгновений сидел, совершенно ошеломлённый этим жестом. Дело было не в том, что это было больно, совсем нет — просто это было игриво. Совершенно нормальный, естественный игривый жест. Такой, какой по отношению к человеку делает друг. Это… ставило в тупик.

Но, как оказалось, увидеть Сандерса ему всё же пришлось. Он был неприятно поражён, когда позже в этот день вышел из своей спальни и обнаружил Сандерса в своём номере, на его лице застыла привычная хмурая гримаса, его костюм, как всегда, был измят и плохо сидел. Соло поправил манжеты и окинул Сандерса беглым взглядом. 

— Какой приятный сюрприз, — сказал он. 

— Ты, — прорычал Сандерс. — Я должен был встретиться с Уэверли. Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь?

— Это мой номер. Уэверли, я полагаю, остановился этажом выше.

Сандерс хмыкнул. Он оглянулся с отвращением, снова хмыкнул.

— Полагаю, ты очень доволен собой, да?

— О, да ладно, — сказал Соло. — Давайте не будем притворяться, что вы сожалеете о том, что избавились от меня. Наш брак был выкован в глубинах ада, это факт, но нет причин, по которым мы не можем сотрудничать сейчас, когда наш развод уже окончателен. Былые обиды и всё такое.

— Ты ебаный педераст, — прорычал Сандерс. Соло засунул руки в карманы. — Тебе не место в тёпленьком номере, где твой член сосёт английский лорд, ты должен гнить в тюрьме, и ты это знаешь. Ты точно знаешь, чего ты, чёрт возьми, заслуживаешь.

— Я годами рисковал своей жизнью, — сказал Соло низким ровным голосом. — Какими бы ни были мои преступления, я много раз заплатил за них.

— Заткни свой ёбаный рот, — Сандерс приблизился, его несвежее дыхание обдало лицо Соло.

— Ты что, думаешь, что Уэверли всегда будет тебя защищать, да? Рано или поздно ты захочешь уйти из-под его крыла, и тогда я буду там. Я буду ждать. Это будет охуительный день, вот что я скажу. Сейчас ты их всех одурачил, заставил думать, что ты нечто особенное. Но мы с тобой знаем правду, верно? Мы с тобой оба знаем, что ты всего лишь ёбаный преступник, наглый выскочка, нищее ворьё из Южного Бронкса, чья еврейская мать-шлюха не смогла узнать твоего папочку на опознании в полиции. Ты педик, который сосёт член как пылесос, если думает, что ему дадут за это пять баксов. Так что просто наслаждайся этим, пока можешь, ты, бесполезный кусок дерьма, потому что для тебя всё закончится совсем по-другому. В конце ты будешь умолять об этой тюремной камере, но ты её не получишь. Ты получишь от меня ботинком по яйцам и пулю в башку, пидорская шлюха. Ты понял?

— Поздравляю, это примерно на семь предложений больше, чем, как я думал, вы способны.

Тяжёлый кулак Сандерса с сокрушительной силой впечатался ему в левую скулу, такой удар, от которого отключаешься на секунду или две. Когда Соло снова сумел сосредоточиться, то увидел только одно: ствол Люгера, прижатый к виску Сандерса.

А затем он услышал холодный металлический щелчок спускового крючка.

— Тронь его снова, — сказал Курякин. — Пожалуйста.

Соло осторожно прикоснулся к скуле, разглядывая следы крови на кончиках пальцев. Курякин держал пистолет у виска Сандерса, палец на спусковом крючке. Больше всего тревожило, что его рука немного подёргивалась. 

— Давай, — прошептал Курякин. — Всего разок. Тронь его. Я умоляю тебя.

Сандерс так тяжело дышал, что Соло немного беспокоился, что его хватит удар. Одного взгляда на него было достаточно, чтобы сказать, что, вероятно, от пяти до семи лет отделяли его от серьёзного сердечного приступа, и Люгер советского производства, прижатый к его голове, вероятно, на несколько лет приблизил эту дату.

Курякин медленно поднял ствол, и Сандерс глядел на него, не отрываясь. В ту же минуту, когда от него убрали оружие, он, тяжело дыша, практически задыхаясь от ужаса, вылетел за дверь. Вероятно, побежал обратно в свой отель, чтобы переодеть испачканное нижнее белье. Курякин убрал Люгер в кобуру.

Странно, что в комнате было тихо, после того, как за Сандерсом закрылась дверь. Соло должен был что-то сказать — легкомысленные слова благодарности, небрежную шутку. Курякин должен был что-то бормотать о чокнутых американцах. Но почему-то никто из них ничего не говорил. Курякин подошел к ведёрку со льдом, в котором хранились остатки утреннего апельсинового сока, вытащил графин и завернул несколько кусочков льда в салфетку.

— Я в порядке, — сказал Соло, наконец обретя голос. Курякин ничего не ответил. Он положил палец на челюсть Соло и наклонил его голову. Мягко прижал компресс со льдом к щеке. Его глаза встретились с глазами Соло, пока он это делал. У него были необыкновенные глаза, они не признавали никакой лжи. Как глаза шпиона могли быть настолько нелепо прозрачными?

— Я должен был выстрелить, — пробормотал он.

— Это помешало бы нашей работе с Уэверли.

Подёргивание рта. 

— Мы найдем что-то ещё, чем заняться. У меня есть двоюродный брат в Сибири, он разводит оленей. Ему всегда нужны рабочие.

— Ты думаешь, у кого-то из нас есть задатки оленевода?

Курякин всё ещё прижимал лед к его скуле, всё ещё касался его лица.

— Я однажды провел там лето. Не могу описать запах. Он проникает всюду. Мой кузен очень красивый мужчина, очень добрый. Первая жена бросила его через три месяца. Знаешь, что она сказала ему? Он сказал мне это однажды, когда был пьян. Она сказала, Володя, каждый раз, когда я тебя целую, это на вкус как дерьмо.

Соло откинул голову и засмеялся, и Курякин улыбнулся. Соло потянулся за салфеткой со льдом, и его пальцы коснулись пальцев Курякина. Это была глупая и совсем не смешная история, но по какой-то причине она показалась ему забавной — в основном из-за мысли о Курякине, который проводит целое лето с оленями и серьёзным фермером. Он задавался вопросом, слышал ли Курякин что-то из того, что сказал Сандерс. Слова, которые он использовал. Он задавался вопросом, должен ли он объяснить.

— Ты в порядке, Ковбой?

— Всё отлично. Это же был удар, притом неуклюжий, а не пулевая рана. У меня бывало намного хуже.

— У тебя бывало хуже за последние десять дней. Мы заслужили отпуск.

— Мы заслужили, без сомнений. Большевик.

— Да?

Он колебался. Казалось, было так просто сказать _спасибо_ , но он не мог до конца разобраться. Отчасти Соло не мог выразить словами, за что благодарил его. Он совершенно точно не нуждался в спасении от Сандерса, которому мог бы врезать по толстому брюху хорошо направленным ударом. Это больше была идея о том, что сделал Курякин, чем сам поступок. Курякин приставил пистолет к голове Сандерса, потому что он поднял руку на Соло. Всего полдюйма отделяло его от того, чтобы нажать спусковой крючок. Это совсем не соответствовало тому, как был устроен мир: он был устроен так, что весь мир находился по одну сторону яркой белой линии, а Соло был один по другую сторону. Так было всегда. И впервые кто-то перешагнул эту линию и встал рядом с ним. Теперь они будут стоять рядом друг с другом. Вот что означал щелчок спускового крючка Люгера.

— Я… рад, что ты был рядом, — наконец сказал он, и губы Курякина снова дрогнули в улыбке.

***

— Итак, всё закончилось и больше никаких неприятностей, — сказал им троим Уэверли, когда они все вместе выпивали на их балконе. — В ваших досье есть вся информация, которая понадобится вам для нового задания, включая увлекательную предысторию всех наших маленьких трудностей в Каире, которые, как я искренне верю, вы сможете исправить.

Они обменялись взглядами. 

— Я думал, вы сказали Стамбул, — сказал Соло.

— В самом деле?

— Вы сказали, — подтвердила Габи.

— Хм. Должно быть, старею. Ну, в любом случае, я имел в виду Каир. Я слышал, там чудесно в это время года.

— Сейчас август, — заметил Курякин. 

— На юге Средиземноморья всегда лучше всего в августе, поверьте мне, вы будете в восторге. Билеты находятся в досье вместе с вашими вымышленными биографиями, которые, как я думаю, вам весьма понравятся, если вас интересует моё мнение.

— Я не хочу быть архитектором.

— Архитектором? Конечно, нет, какая нелепая идея, кто это придумал? В любом случае, не буду портить сюрприз. — Уэверли сделал последний глоток и поставил пустой стакан на стол. — О, Соло, — сказал он. — Совсем забыл, вчера у меня была прекрасная беседа с вашим бывшим работодателем. Поистине один из настоящих аристократов, абсолютный восторг от начала до конца.

— Я думал, вы двое могли бы найти общий язык, — сказал Соло.

— Да, не знаю, как отблагодарить вас за это. Однако когда мы болтали, я не мог кое-что не заметить. Он него довольно заметно… пахло, если можно так сказать? Почти как если бы он вывалялся на скотном дворе. Или, возможно — но это всего лишь мои догадки, — он каким-то необыкновенным образом потерял контроль над своим кишечником незадолго до нашей встречи.

Курякин посмотрел на Соло, и в уголке его рта появился намёк на улыбку. Соло поднял бровь и позволил себе выдержать этот льдисто-голубой взгляд. 

— Как необычно, — сказал он.

— Да, это именно то слово, которое я искал. Необычно. Что ж. Этот мир полон необычных вещей, не правда ли?

— Полностью согласен.

— Отлично, вы, трое, я ожидаю получить от вас весточку, когда вы прибудете в свои соответствующие контрольные пункты, и затем, полагаю, я снова услышу вас, когда дело будет сделано, хм? Я не люблю беспокоиться, вы это скоро обнаружите — положитесь на себя и всё такое. Банковские карты для ваших командировочных расходов прилагаются к паспортам и удостоверениям личности, но не надо безумствовать в дьюти-фри, хорошо? Я слышал, что курс английского фунта падает против египетского, и я бы не хотел, чтобы мне пришлось экономить на портном. Теперь мне остается только пожелать вам всего хорошего, безопасной дороги и всего такого, счастливого путешествия, не забывайте спасать мир, пока вы здесь. О, и Курякин.

Уэверли сделал паузу, положив руку на дверную ручку, сдвинул на нос солнечные очки и долгим пристальным взглядом посмотрел на своего агента.

— Говоря о спасении мира. В следующий раз стреляйте, чёрт возьми. 

Прежде чем кто-либо из них смог ответить, дверь балкона быстро захлопнулась за ним, и Уэверли исчез.

— Was in der verdammte Hölle, — сказала Габи. — О чём он говорил? — Она повернулась к Курякину, который только пожал плечами.

— Англичане необычные, Габи, — сказал Соло. — Ты скоро узнаешь.

Она скрестила руки на груди. 

— О, вот как.

— Необычные, — согласился Курякин. Он надел солнечные очки и его лицо сразу сделалось непроницаемым, но Соло знал, что не придумал это — даже за тёмными линзами он видел взгляд, который бросил на него Курякин. 

— Как сказал Уэверли, — произнёс Соло. — Этот мир необычный. К счастью для нас, мы есть друг у друга. 

Габи подозрительно переводила взгляд между ними. Курякин, возвышавшийся над ней на голову, всё ещё едва заметно улыбался. Мир действительно был необыкновенным, но уже, возможно, не одиноким. Мысль об этом была столь же смущающей, сколь и головокружительной. Соло надел свои солнечные очки и оглядел расстилающийся перед ними вид. 

—Каир, хм? — сказал он. — Звучит сказочно.


End file.
